Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to handheld computer accessories and, more particularly, to a handheld electronic communications device having a built in lighter.
Description of the Prior Art
The use of conventional protective and/or functional cases for handheld computers, such as mobile phones, is well known. There remains a need, however, for a handheld computer case having an integral lighter which would eliminate the need for a user to carry both their mobile device and a separate lighter. It would be helpful if such a handheld computer case having an integral lighter employed a flameless heating element to ignite items such as a cigarette. It would be additionally desirable for such a handheld computer case having an integral lighter included an internal rechargeable power source so as to not require the use of electricity stored by the accompanying handheld computer (in the case).
The Applicant's invention described herein provides for a handheld computer case having an integral lighter adapted to allow a user to direct electricity to an integrated heating element so as to provide an electric lighter. The primary components in Applicant's a handheld computer case having an integral lighter are a case body, a sliding actuator, an electrical switch, a heating element, an internal battery, and an electrical port. When in operation, the handheld computer case having an integral lighter enables the inclusion of a flameless heating element suitable to light a cigarette into an otherwise conventional handheld computer case. As a result, many of the limitations imposed by prior art structures are removed.